What's a Beach House...?
by Keirana
Summary: When Kagome's mother allows Kagome to bring the Inuyasha-tachi to a beach house for two weeks, how will Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou react to the Hot Tub, and other public attractions? And how will Kagome react to their reactions? Chapter 2 UP!!
1. Prologue

Higurashi Kagome's long ebony hair tumbled down out of her ribbon, and onto her bare back. She smoothed it a little, then pulled it over her shoulder and combed her fingers through it. The ribbon floated to the ground near her feet, which were bare, save for the simple flip-flop sandals that protected them from the cold wood beneath. Her Kelley green single-piece bathing suit contrasted quite well with her chocolate eyes. She slid off her sandals, and kicked them under the table. Turning around, her eyes flashed happily.  
"Inuyasha! Shippou-chan! Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Are you guys coming...?"   
There was an odd noise, and a remotely tall man with silver-white hair and pointed dog-ears crowning his head stumbled out of the door. Kagome beamed.  
"Inuyasha!" she squeaked, and ran over, draping her arms around his neck. He jumped, and turned a pale salmon.   
"Houshi-sama... that wasn't very nice of you... Inuyasha really didn't seem to want to go out there." came a soft, female voice. Kagome looked up, and gasped at the girl now standing in the doorway with her head turned over her shoulder.  
"Sango-chan!!" she made a sound of utter delight, and pat Inuyasha on the head before moving away from him. Sango turned to face the elated girl.  
Inuyasha stumbled, and then stood upright again, brushing off the crimson swim trunks that replaced his usual red kimono and haori. He looked at them skeptically, and then up at Kagome and the other two figures in the door.  
Sango's brown-black hair was held long, out of its usual ponytail or traditional miko hairstyle, and he salmon-colored one-piece bathing suit showed more than the taijiya had ever wanted. There was a large open patch directly under her chest, which showed off her stomach to the world. She wrapped her arm around her waist, and flushed a pale pinkish, her face now matching her swimsuit.   
The taijiya was glad she held long hair, for the back of her suit was quite open, therefore revealing the large scar that she had so wished to keep hidden from the world. She brought her other hand behind her, and gingerly felt over the slightly sunken in scar, and winced. Not from pain, but rather from remorse.   
Her mood suddenly having no choice but to change, she suddenly smiled lightly as Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the doorway. The younger girl stopped, and let go of her friend's wrist. Glancing back at Sango, she smiled warmly.  
"Sango you look fabulous in that color!" she exulted. Sango blushed a bit.   
"Houshi-sama, you and Shippou get out here." Sango said flatly, looking over her shoulder at the young monk who still lingered in the doorway.   
His hair was still pulled back in the small ponytail as it always was, but his usual Buddhist robes were absent, and instead, replaced by a gray-purple pair of swim trunks, similar to the ones Inuyasha wore. He reached behind him, and picked up the young kitsune demon from a chair.   
"Hai, Sango." he said rather obediently, and set Shippou down.   
The young demon quickly scurried over to Kagome, and she bent over, graciously picking him up. His usual teal and tan yukata-type outfit no longer remained on his tiny body, but was replaced with the tiniest pair of blueish swim shorts that Kagome had ever seen in her history of clothing shopping. She giggled at him, and he beamed back at her.   
"How do I look, Kagome-chan?" he asked eagerly. Kagome smiled warmly back at him.   
"You all look great, Shippou-chan." she said, more to the whole group than just the kitsune. She paused, and set him down on the table, walking over to Inuyasha. Picking up his wrist, she read the time off the waterproof watch she had gotten him for a Christmas present the year before. She smiled. "Ahh! Hayaku ne, the Hot Tub should be open now!" she said, and the group nodded.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Miroku piped up.   
"Ne, Kagome-sama... remind me what this 'Hot Tub' thing is again...?" he asked, a thoughtful finger pointed in the air.  
"It's like a man-made hot spring, Miroku-sama." Kagome explained, turning around and walking backwards.  
The monk nodded. "Aa... hai."  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~ 


	2. Finding the Hot Tub

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... -pout- I wish I did, but numerous and many rounds of applause to the actual owner: (DUN DUN DUUNNNNN) Rumiko Takahashi-sama!!!!! yes. anyway. terribly sorry for the absence of a disclaimer on the prologue of this story... I completely forgot. well I didn't this time, and I won't anymore! please read and review, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic... and stuff.  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she rounded one final turn in the maze of corridors leading down towards the pool area and gym. She was so happy her mother had allowed her to bring her friends from Sengoku Jidai to the beach house with her and the rest of her family. She paused at the gate to the public spa, and recalled the day it was all decided....  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" called a happy Kagome, bursting in the door with her school bag over her shoulder. "I have to hurry and take a bath, I told Inuyasha I'd be back before sunset!"  
"Well do me a favor, Kagome-chan." her mother called softly from the kitchen. Kagome made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen after slipping off her shoes near the door.  
"Hai, Mama?" she inquired, and her mother turned away from her cooking to face her daughter.  
"If you would like, ask Inu-chan and your other friends from the Feudal Era if they would like to come to the beach house with us next week. Because I'm sure Inuyasha would be unhappy if you were gone for two weeks, so maybe if you bring him with you..."  
"Waaai! Arigatou wa, Mama!!" Kagome yelped, and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I'll go ask them right away!" she darted off to go take a quick bath.   
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
Kagome spun once, and the towel she had draped over one arm twirled out to the side. Pausing with her back to the group, she ran to a railing, and clutched it, leaning over it and looking around the area.  
The public water center, which included a pool, a Hot Tub, and a few other necessities, was completely empty, save for a few staff members. Kagome squinted.   
"Wow, we even have the place to ourselves, guys!" she chirped, and whirled around the face the group again. Shippou was clinging lightly to Inuyasha's bare shoulder, and Sango was giving Miroku an evil glare. Inuyasha was simply staring at the ceiling like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.   
Kagome facefaulted.   
Shippou shifted a bit, and looked at the ground as if he wanted to get off. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, and noticing the kogitsune's eagerness to get down, extended his arm out towards Kagome, allowing him to scurry across it to the girl. Afterwards, he rolled his eyes, and gave Kagome a bored glance.   
"Oh, come on. be a bit more lively!" she giggled as Shippou crawled over her shoulders, and she hunched over a bit so he could move more freely.   
Sango smiled, and stepped forward, now standing next to Inuyasha.  
Kagome plucked Shippou from her shoulder and set him down, and he darted over to the railing, and clutched it tightly.  
"Sugee!!!" he squealed, and turned to Kagome. "So where are we gonna go first!?" he asked eagerly.  
Kagome smiled at the young demon, and looked at the others.   
"Well...?"   
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, and Inuyasha huffed.   
"Whichever you think is better, Kagome-chan." Sango said brightly. Inuyasha snorted.   
" 'Kay, then let's hit the Hot Tub. Shippou, you lead the way. It's that funny blue-covered shape over there." she knelt down and pointed in the direction of the Hot Tub. Shippou nodded, and darted off.   
Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist lightly, and followed the kitsune.   
Kagome lingered a bit, and gave Inuyasha a playful glare.   
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why so glum?" she asked, poking a finger on his collarbone. He huffed again.   
"I don't know why you dragged me along on this stupid trip." he grumbled.  
"I never said you had to come." she said, and turned around and started walking after the others.   
Inuyasha folded one of his furry ears back a little, then started after her slowly.   
  
  
~  
  
A/N: uhm... let's see what is there to say... uhm... sorry the chapters are so short, but I usually type some, and then I don't feel like it at the moment anymore... so I finish a section... and call it a chapter, and iviola/i!! A new chapter. any questions? reveiw 'em to me... or email me at keirana@hotmail.com arigatou! 


	3. Everyone gets in, and Kagome gets a back...

Disclaimer: Please don't sue, I don't own Inuyasha! but who doesn't wish they did, huh...? -sigh- anyway....  
  
Legend:  
* *: this word should be italicized, but I'm no good with html codes, and my computer won't let me upload html onto the internet, anyway... phooey...  
~ ~: thoughts  
" ": now if you don't know that, then you're just stupid.  
  
  
Kagome bent down and grabbed a corner of the canvas tarp covering the Hot Tub. Tugging on it, she peeled some if it back, and smiled as the hot steam rushed up to meet her. Flipping it open the rest of the way, she smiled triumphantly at the steam emitting from the bubbling water. Shippou's grin only widened.  
"Go ahead, Shippou. Get in!" she coaxed, and the fox youkai beamed at her, and leapt into the water, creating a small splash. Kagome giggled as some of the water splattered on her leg. "Whaddya think, Shippou-chan? You like it?"  
The little demon didn't respond, he simply giggled and splashed around in the water. Sango knelt next to the Hot Tub and trailed her fingers through the water, smiling.  
"It's nice, Kagome-chan." She stated softly, and stood up.   
"Go ahead, Sango. Check it out! We can all be in there at the same time." she said, and gestured to the water.   
Sango smiled lightly.  
"All right..." she sat down on the side of the tub, and swung her legs over the side so they were about knee-deep in the water. Slipping into the water the rest of the way until it reached her shoulders, she sighed. "Wow, Kagome-chan! It really is like a Hot Spring!" she brought her hands behind her head, and clasped them.   
"Uh-huh! See I told you, Miroku-sama!" she grinned. "Why don't you go in, too?" she turned behind her and faced the monk. "It's fun."  
Miroku grinned.   
"Don't mind if I do, Kagome-sama..." he walked deliberately to the opposite side of the Hot Tub before getting in.   
Kagome smiled, and turned around, facing Inuyasha. She squinted at him. His nose was scrunched up a bit, and his left eye was squinted almost closed. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping up to him.   
"It smells funny."  
Kagome facefaulted. She had forgotten about Inuyasha's sensitive nose, of course he'd be irritated by the chlorine! I mean, hell, even *she* didn't like the smell of it! And her sense of smell was probably ten times duller than the hanyou's.   
"It's only the chlorine, Inuyasha... you'll get used to it...!" she smiled at him, and grabbed his forearm. "Come on."   
He rolled his eyes.   
She stepped backwards into the Hot Tub, careful not to bump into Shippou. She tugged at Inuyasha's arm again, and he blinked at her.   
"What is it that you want me to *do*, exactly...?" he grumbled.  
"Get *in*!!" she coaxed, and he blinked again.  
"Fine, fine... just let go!"  
Kagome let his arm go, and she sank back into the water, watching Inuyasha.   
He rubbed at the back of his neck a moment, and got it similar to how Sango got into the water. Kagome smiled.  
"See? It's nice, ne?"   
He blinked, and nodded slightly, too preoccupied by the bubbles to say anything.  
  
~He's just like a little kid...~ Kagome thought, smiling at him.   
  
"Wait until you find a jet, Inuyasha." she said more to herself than anyone. She stood up, and leaned over him, and turned on the jets. Grinning at Sango and Miroku, who had both leapt up from where they sat, she waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay guys, they're only jets. They won't hurt you, they're just like little currents."  
Inuyasha blinked at her.  
"Currents? In this thing?" he asked, screwing up one side of his face.  
Kagome nodded.  
"They're little jets of water, they're kind of like currents in a stream." she explained, and he gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Right." he nodded briskly, then shut his eyes and sighed. "These modern thing of yours are kinda cool, Kagome." he opened his golden eyes just a little, and Kagome swore she could've gotten lost in them.   
He just had the greatest eyes...   
She shook her head quickly. This was no time to be thinking of Inuyasha like that!! Clasping her hands behind her head like Sango had done before, she leaned back against the far wall of the tub. She sighed lightly.  
"Relax, Inuyasha. We might be here a while. Oh, can you read out the number that the little red diagram over there says?" she opened one chocolate brown eye, and gestured with her elbow towards a digital diagram displaying the temperature of the water. He sat up a little, and tapped it with a clawed finger.  
"One..." he squinted, having a bit of trouble with it. "104." he said after a moment.   
Kagome nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Is that funny little dot supposed to be there?" he inquired, looking at her with a confused expression. She blinked.  
"Little dot...? Oh yes! It's the symbol for degrees. It means the water is one hundred and four degrees in here."  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged a little.  
"Isn't that awfully hot...?"  
"Well you're in it, aren't you?" she asked, giving him a wry grin. He facefaulted.  
"True." he shrugged, and sat back down the way he was before, and slipped a bit, sliding to where he was up to his upper arms in the bubbly water. A jet hit his foot, and he yipped, and pulled back.  
Kagome jumped, and lurched forward, placing a palm on his shoulder.  
"You okay?" she asked softly, and he blinked, giving her a cute little pouty look.  
"I think I had a close encounter with one of those so-called... 'jets'." He muttered. Kagome smiled, and chuckled lightly, nestling back into her spot.  
Miroku smiled.   
"Now you know how Sango and I feel."  
"Yea, but no one can know *all* the ways you *feel*, except for you." Sango grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and shooting Miroku an icy glare.  
He blinked, and she shut her eyes and huffed lightly, then smiled at Kagome.  
"This is really nice, Kagome-chan. Thanks for inviting me to come."  
Kagome blinked, and nodded.  
"No problem. I'm glad to have you guys along." Kagome smiled warmly at Sango, who smiled back.  
Shippou floated to the other side of the hot tub, and Inuyasha stared at him blankly.  
"Inuyasha, come here, would ya?" Kagome said softly, looking at the hanyou from one opened eye.  
Inuyasha blinked at her, then made his way over to her and kneeled on the side of the seat she was coiled in when she waved him over.  
She leaned forward, and grabbed ahold of his shoulders for support when he foot slid out from beneath her. He put his hand over her back, and she blushed lightly as he picked her up by her waist and set her down back in the seat. She twirled a dampened ebony lock around her index finger.  
  
~Gods man, stop looking at her! She's gonna think you *want* her or something if you keep staring at her like this!!~ Inuyasha scolded himself, then a little voice in the back of his head piped up. ~Like you *don't* want her...~ He shook his head quickly. ~No! I... I couldn't! She'd never like me like that anyway...~  
  
Kagome blinked at him.  
"Inuyasha are you okay?"  
He snapped his head up to meet her gaze, and what he wouldn't give to have smiled. he wanted to smile for her, yet, he didn't want to show emotion. Maybe, he thought... just *maybe*... if he didn't *show* emotions... he wouldn't *feel* them, either. Yeah right. Don't kid yourself, buddy.  
"Y-yea. Sorry." he mumbled, and flicked his ears as Shippou splashed a bit of water on him when he jumped off Sango's arm like it was a diving board. Kagome smirked a bit.  
"Can you do me a favor, Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
"Sure... what?" he asked in an equally soft tone.   
She gnawed on her lower lip, and flushed slightly.  
"Well, I've got this killer knot-type thing... in my back... and I was wondering..."  
"You want me to give you one of those 'back massage' things...?" he cut in after a moment of her stuttering.  
"Uhm... kind of...?" she added sheepishly.  
He gave her a sideways grin, and gripped her shoulders, turning her so her back was to him.   
She giggled as he ran his claws over her back very lightly, and it tickled.  
"Inuyasha...! Quit it...!!" she squealed a bit, and he pulled back, giving her a sheepish grin when she gave him a playful glare. "That tickled." she stated, pouting. He waved a hand slowly.  
"Fine, fine, I won't do that anymore. Sorry, I just *had* to do that." he said, and stuck his tongue out at her when she glared again. She pulled out an eyelid and stuck out her tongue back at him, and he gasped dramatically, then gave her an almost serious look.  
"C'mon Kagome... you want me to do this or not?"  
Kagome blinked innocently at him, and turned her back to him again, placing her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Inuyasha crawled forward, and sat with the soles of his feet together behind her, and gingerly began kneading his hands over her back.   
She sighed softly and relaxed a bit.  
"Thanks, Inuyasha..." she said slightly languidly.   
He muttered some kind of incoherent 'you're welcome', and she pulled forward a little. He let his hands fall back to rest in his lap, and she turned to face him, smiling.  
"Thanks. You've got a serious knack for that."  
He blushed lightly, and coughed. Turning his head to the side, he choked a little at Sango and Miroku's faces, and turned back to stare at Kagome, then averted his gaze to the water in the center of the Hot tub.   
Kagome and Sango giggled, Miroku giving a soft chuckle to chorus with them. Inuyasha's blush deepened a little, and he snapped his head up gruffly.   
"Well what's so God-Damned funny, huh?!" he grumbled, and stood up, stepping out of the tub and leaning against a nearby railing. Kagome's laughing face fell to a worried pout. She stood up, and grabbed two towels. Draping one around herself, she held the other one near her heart as she walked over to Inuyasha.  
"...Inuyasha...?" she asked softly, and he responded with a simple 'feh', and jerking his head away.  
She smiled lightly, and draped the towel over his shoulders. He started.   
Looking cautiously over at her, his blush never fading, he swallowed.  
"Kagome...?" he mumbled, and stared at the ground. Kagome gave him a sheepish look.  
"Sorry about that, Inuyasha... please don't be cross." she said softly, and pat his forearm.  
  
~Dammit, she's so bloody hard to stay mad at!!~ he fumed silently.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't care." he grumbled a little, then stared at her, catching her gaze and intaking a sharp breath at the look in her eyes. She looked almost like she might cry. He quickly brought his hands up towards her shoulders, and tensed a little. "K-K-Kagome..!? N-Nakuna... Kagome..." he stuttered. She stared at him for a moment before throwing herself into his arms.   
He squeaked.  
"K-Kagome...?"  
"Gods, Inuyasha I hate it when you do that...!" she mumbled into his chest. he blinked, and pulled back enough to look at her face.  
"N-nande...?" he muttered, thoroughly confused.  
"When you always push us away. You never tell me--or *anyone*, for that matter-- what's bugging you!"  
"But there isn't anything bugging me... really..." he said, blinking. And that was the truth, too.   
True, he was a bit irked by how they all laughed at him... but that didn't bother him for but a minute, that wasn't anything she needed to cry about...!   
She nodded a litlte.   
"Okay.... well you wanna come back in the water? It's kind of cold out here."  
He blinked, nodded, and draped an arm over her shoulders after she put both their towels back on the railing.  
  
  
  
***  
A/N: Okay, that chapter was a *little* longer than usual... and I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't be able to work on it anymore until monday... so enjoy! give me... oh I'll say 12 reviews and I'll continue. I've already got seven, so that's only 5 more, not too much to ask, is it? please? arigatou! remember, questions/comments that you don't feel like posting in a review can be emailed to me at keirana@hotmail.com ^_~ ciao! 


End file.
